Spyder
is a main character in Mech-X4. He is portrayed by Pearce Joza. Information The second of Ryan's life-long friends, Spyder is all boy. The minute they drop into Mech-X4 he calls all the "explody stuff" his and hasn't stopped exploding things since. When he's not torpedo-ing monsters, blowing up streets, or attempting to use Mech-X4 technology to launch a shopping cart over the bay... well, that's mostly what he does. Like everybody else, Spyder is in this to help Ryan find his secrets and save the city. But if he can have a little fun and cause some destruction in the process, all the better. Personality Spyder has a very crazy personality and likes to do daredevil-like things. He seems to be very destructive, as he enjoys using weapons. Biography Season 1 In Let's Call It Mech-X4!, Spyder with Ryan and Harris activates the power of Mech-X4 and uses it to fight their first monster. Spyder along with Ryan and Mark believe that they should reveal their identity to the world for fame. However, Harris shows them they can't because it there enemies would know who they are. In Let's Get Some Air!, Spyder arrives in Mech-X4 when Ryan sent him a message to come ASAP. Spyder told them that he saw the "monster heart" in the first battle when they defeated the first monster on Cassie's video. Spyder, Ryan, Harris and Mark go to the forest where the monster heart dropped at and they find out that the monster ooze had dried off. When Harris' monster voice tells him it was his fault, he leaves and goes repairs Mark's rocket that he broke. Spyder goes back to school to fix Mark's rocket and Cassie thought that the rocket Mark built was from MECH-X4. Spyder lies to her and said it was his stunt he was going to do and Cassie was going to film the stunt. Spyder stalls because he doesn't know how to do a stunt. Spyder gets the text and his location and goes off and fixed the Arm Cannon. In Let's Open The Monster Heart!, Spyder and Ryan were playing with the Primorphous Core until Harris told them to stop. When they carried on, they activated the signal on Principal Grey's computer. Harris and Spyder were trying to open the Primorphous Core, but nothing could get through it. Harris and Spyder then joined Ryan and Mark whilst they were testing out the repairs. Ryan had to retreat due to the monster being too powerful. Harris makes a plan to go to Harper Futuristics to open up the monster heart to find out who is sending Mech-X4 monsters. Ryan, Harris and Spyder get caught by Seth and he orders them to leave. When Seth questions them about why they were in Harper Futuristics, they lied to Seth by saying they found the Primorphous Core and wanted to experiment it by themselves. Spyder and Harris leave the building while Ryan goes back for the Primorphous Core. In Let's Be Idiots!, Ryan was talking with Harris and Spyder about the trick he has to do to beat Jimmy Wilson, who has won the Skate-Off 3 years in a row. Harris showed them the app he made that can tell them when a monster attacks. When Spyder and Ryan were at the competition, Spyder was filming Ryan do the trick. They get interrupted by Jimmy who boasts about his skills and being a "jerk" to Ryan. Spyder reminded Ryan that he was doing this to relax, but Ryan still wanted to beat him in the Bay City Skate-off. Spyder and Ryan returned to Mech-X4. Principal Grey upgrades Jaguasaur. They managed to save the citizens of Bay City, but the monster got away. They got back to the competition and Ryan learnt that he didn't need to win and he showed off his tricks to the skaters. In Let's Survive in the Woods!, Spyder, Ryan and Harris were going camping. Spyder and Harris got scared about going camping because of The Butcher. Mark and Dane taunted them about the Butcher and now Spyder and Harris were even more scared. Later, they arrived at the woods. Park Ranger Jeff took their phones. Ryan insisted on getting the phones back. They tried to get their phones back, but Jeff caught them. Since Jeff took their phones, Spyder, Harris and Ryan don't know when a monster attacks Bay City. When they left Jeff's cabin, they see the Butcher, but it was Dane is disguise. They wanted to get revenge on Dane ans steal his phone. Harris got taken away by Jeff whilst they were planning. Spyder and Ryan tried looking for him, but Spyder got captured. After Ryan got captured, Jeff threatened to hurt them. They managed to escape using the radio with Ryan's Technopathy. They escaped, but Jeff was following them. Ryan defeated Jeff and they realize that somebody knows they're Mech-X4. Spyder, Ryan and Harris cycled to the Abandoned Ferry and saw that Jaguasaur was dragging Mech-X4. In Let's Get Our Robot Back!, Spyder, Ryan and Harris go to Leo's caravan to see if they could track Mech-X4. Harris tracked Mech-X4, but went out of range soon after. Harris came up with a plan to go to Project Starry Night Headquarters where they have the strongest satellites. Ryan opened the side door. Whilst they were walking in, Spyder was walking backwards and stepped into a pressure plate which activated an alarm. They get it to the control room unnotice and Ryan used his power to re-positioned the satellite to target Earth. They found Mech-X4's co-ordinates. They found where Principal Grey was keeping Mech-X4 and found Mark dressed as a guard. Guards came and Davage was about to shoot a missile at them. Ryan controlled Mech-X4 to block the missile. They then got into Mech-X4 and used the missiles on Mech-X4 on the guards. Spyder, Ryan and Harris realized that Grey was behind the monsters. Grey sent down Jaguasaur and Ryan defeated it using the Plasma Punch. In Let's Get Our Robot Back!, Spyder, Harris and Mark don't trust Grey inside Mech-X4. Ryan convinced why they should let her on Mech-X4. At night, Principal Grey was still at Bay City High and found at that Morris worked for The Mastermind. More guards came to attack Grey, but Spyder, Ryan, Harris and Mark came in to help her fight off Morris and the guards. Spyder used the Bounce Belt to shield the guards' attacks. They defeated the guards and Spyder, Ryan, Harris, Mark and Principal Grey got Morris' phone. Ryan called the Mastermind and Harris traced his location. Spyder, Ryan, Harris, Mark and Grey found the Mastermind's location. Grey double-crossed them and Ryan was actually double-crossing her. The Mastermind sent Clawboon to attack Mech-X4. Whilst they were battling Clawboon, Grey escaped. Spyder, Ryan, Harris and Mark destroyed the monster. Spyder, Ryan, Harris and Mark found Grey and Spyder shielded Grey's weapon. Grey couldn't hold on and slipped into Clawboon's ooze. After the battle, Spyder and Harris left to go to Donut King to get donuts. Abilities *'Escape Artist: '''Due to his experience of being tied up many times, Spyder gained the ability to free himself in just a few seconds. Relationships '''Friends' Ryan Walker Main Article: Ryder Ryan is one of Spyder's best friends. They often hang out together and tend to think alike in sometimes, as shown in Let's Call It Mech-X4! and Let's Open The Monster Heart!. Harris Main Article: Spyris Harris is one of Spyder's best friends. They often hang out together and get along. Mark Walker Main Article: Spyark Mark is one of Spyder's friends. Though Mark often underestimates him and doesn't even know his name, the two get along and seem to have a somewhat close friendship. Romances Cassie Park Main Article: Spysie Cassie is one of Spyder's crushes. Although she doesn't reciprocate his feelings, he adores her and has even tried to impress her by doing a dangerous stunt in Let's Get Some Air!. He is still shown to have a crush on her in Let's Deal with Our Stuff!, when she was interviewing people for the Seth Harper grant scholarship. Trivia * Spyder's real name is Connor Johnson. * He's similar to Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy in that they're both loose cannons who specialize in weaponry and love blowing things up. * He daydreams about Ariana Grande and has visions of cake. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *According to Pearce Joza, wearing hats helps him concentrate. *His Christmas presents last until December 26, according to Harris. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *He's Jewish. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *He is the Weapons Specialist inside Mech-X4. *Spyder once tried to fix his broken leg in Shop Class. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He thinks dog food tastes good. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He thinks cat food is disgusting. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He likes Cassie. *He also likes Grace Walker, which disgusts the rest of the team. Unlike his crush on Cassie, he hasn't mentioned it to Grace. He has told Seth Harper to treat her right and not break her heart. *According to him, his mom has a unibrow. *He plans weddings. (Let's Be Idiots!) *He knows a lot about architecture from reading magazines about it that his parents leave in the bathroom. (Let's Open The Monster Heart!) *Seth Harper hates him the most out of the Mech-X4 Team, most likely due to his restless name-calling and occasional stupidity. *Spyder's hair is noticeably longer in the second season than it is in the first. Quotes Gallery Userbox Code: Spyder Category:Spyder Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High